


[Podfic] winter wheat, sunflower peat

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Identity, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Steve doesn't join SHIELD, Threats of Violence, farms, midwestern gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: In the dead of the night, a man pulls over for a hitchhiker.





	[Podfic] winter wheat, sunflower peat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [winter wheat, sunflower peat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590164) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FBsD50nFhEeLH0t4vcCmY9WyskG5qBkv/view?usp=sharing). (Length: 2:48:37) (156 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newsbypostcard for permission, enthusiasm, and music recommendation! Every beautiful word of this story was a pleasure to record from start to perfect finish. Thank you. <3


End file.
